


A Snap Decision

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Intersex, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Another fic in the Football AU by Xxxubbles.  In this one, Jasper takes her favorite cheerleader Sapphire home for a good after-game hard fucking.  Their partners, Ruby and Lapis, have other plans as they find out.





	A Snap Decision

The crowd went wild as a throng of uniformed Gems went racing across the field. People clapped and stomped and cheered as the players rushed through the heat of the moment and made an incredible play, with Jasper acting as an immovable defensive wall for the halfback as she charged down the field. With a hell of a touchdown, the gem slowed down to an amble and started flexing, showing off to her loving fans and, more importantly, the cheerleaders who had just begun celebrating with a provocative dance. One of them in particular, a small blue Sapphire, pointed directly at Jasper during the final move of the cheer and formed her other hand into an “o” shape before running it to and from her mouth in a very lewd gesture. A crooked smile formed on the orange gem’s face, and she couldn’t keep her head straight as she went back to the bench to trade out with special teams. Her eyes focused on her favorite cheerleader, Jasper spent the rest of the game trying to get a peek up her skirt. 

Sapphire spent the rest of the game giving her as many as she could sneak.

The gems were kissing before the door even closed. Sapphire landed with a giggle on the couch, her uniform still intact for the moment as Jasper descended upon her like a ravenous animal. The larger gem’s greedy hands were all over her as they kissed passionately and messily, groping and pulling at every inch of Sapphire’s body they could reach. A hushed sigh of pleasure left the blue gem’s lips as she felt one of those big hands brush beneath her skirt, running along her sensitive inner thigh and sending little tingles up and down her body. Two thick fingers pushed aside her panties, already wet with sweat and lust, and brushed up against her dripping pussy. Sapphire let out a cute, excited laugh and cupped Jasper’s face with both hands, slowly rocking her hips along to the rhythm of her massaging fingers as she stared the orange gem in the eyes.

But they weren’t here for any of this soft shit. Jasper’s cock was already rock-hard and straining against her jeans, pre-cum drooling down the side of her thighs as she shoved her fingers inside the blue beauty. Sapphire let out a moan that was quickly cut off by the other woman’s tongue, which was shoved so unceremoniously inside her mouth that she hardly had to do anything but lie back and enjoy the rough treatment. She rolled her hips against Jasper’s thick fingers as they fucked her hot, slick cunt, curling up to strike her g-spot over and over again with a sudden veracity that left her breathless. The two digits rocked into her like pistons, rough and fast and deep and reminding Sapphire very appropriately of last night and the red-tinted beauty who’d been railing her in the back seat of somebody’s car. The details were getting fuzzier as her head clouded over, her current state of rising hot pleasure getting mixed in with the visions of how many ways Jasper might fuck her tonight, if not all of them eventually.  
Sapphire let out a hot, needy gasp as Jasper finally broke the kiss. She reached up and clung helplessly to the gem’s crop-top shirt, which was doing a frankly terrible job at covering her breasts as they pushed against the fabric which was slowly going dark and translucent with sweat. Jasper’s free hand reached down and grabbed the tight uniform clinging to Sapphire’s body, ripping it off with a growl that made the blue gem’s legs quake. 

“M-my uniform!” Sapphire whined, her legs squeezing tight as Jasper’s free hand wrapped beneath the small of her back and lifted her effortlessly off the couch.

“They’ll get you a new one,” the orange gem replied, just before her mouth became full of Sapphire’s beautiful breasts. Jasper lifted the smaller gem up into the air and held her there, fingers still roughly fucking her as she sucked on her sensitive tits.   
Sapphire was only able to lie there and take it, her body writhing and back arching as she was greedily and hungrily consumed by Jasper’s lust. God, she loved it. Jasper’s rough tongue trailed over her sensitive blue nipples, licking in fast hard circles before her thick lips closed around them and sucked hard. It was bordering on painful, but Sapphire liked it that way. The larger gem’s teeth gently clamped down on her breasts, drawing a hot moan from her as she writhed in her arms. With how hard Jasper’s thick fingers were pounding away at her g-spot, Sapphire’s pussy was dripping all over the couch at this point, but neither of them were worrying very much about clean-up.

Sapphire landed ass-first on the couch and she struggled to catch her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow as she watched Jasper undo her jeans and reach in, pulling out that thick hard tool. She relaxed back into the couch and opened her legs, giving the other gem quite a show as she approached. Jasper’s cock was already drooling pre-cum by the time it was in front of her, and big enough that Sapphire didn’t even need to lean forward to grasp it. Her hands were so small compared to the tool, both stroking along its girthy length as she cooed with delight. Her head was swimming with visions of how much this thing was going to wreck her, and she couldn’t wait. Sapphire’s full, pouty lips wrapped around the head of Jasper’s cock and slid down its length, her experienced tongue wrapping around the shaft in sultry circles as she went. Her reward was music to her ears; Jasper’s gruff, breathless gasps and groans. One hand went to Sapphire’s head and played with her thick, luscious hair while the other teased her own large breasts, pinching roughly at the nipple and getting her even more worked up. Sapphire made eye-contact with her lover as she slid along her thick cock, the musky fragrance and taste exactly to her liking as she devoured it. The way Jasper looked down at her, like some kind of hungry animal, made her shiver with delight and excitement. Sapphire pulled away with a satisfyingly-hard suck, a thin strand of drool clinging between her lips and the quivering dick, and turned around to get up onto her knees on the couch.

“Would you please fuck me, Jasper?” she asked, a coy lilt in her voice as if she was asking a neighbor to borrow sugar. Jasper’s hands grabbed her ass without any hesitation and pulled her in close, the thick cock pressing against Sapphire’s eager pussy. It wasn’t even a chore to push inside, the slutty gem’s needy cunt ready and willing to take a big cock like Jasper’s at just about any time. The larger gem grunted as she jerked her hips forward a few times, the thick head of her dick pushing inside just to be squeezed so tightly. She drew back and pushed in again, and then again, until her fat cock was halfway in and her thrusts were bouncing Sapphire forward with their force. Sapphire groaned and squeezed down on the couch with her delicate hands, biting down on the fabric as her passionate desire for big dick was slowly being sated. She could feel her pussy quivering and twitching every time Jasper’s cock pushed in, and all she could do was arch her back to give the other gem a better angle. Jasper slid her hands up to the smaller girl’s hips and grasped them tightly, giving an animalistic growl as she thrust her hips forward and drove her cock all the way in. Sapphire let out a sharp whimper as the dick hilted inside of her, but Jasper gave her no time to rest before she was roughly fucking her brains out.

The blue gem wanted to talk dirty, as was her typical prerogative, but her voice was drowned out by the loud slapping sounds of Jasper’s hips against her thick ass. Every hard thrust sent it jiggling and cut off her words, not that she had much to say outside of ways in which she wanted Jasper to rail her anyway. Sapphire gripped the fabric hard and buried her face into it, each hard thrust rocking her small body and sending a hot rush of pleasure through her. Jasper’s cock was like a jackhammer pounding her into submission, which she eagerly accepted. Having not yet come down from the rough fingering earlier, Sapphire’s building lust was already reaching its peak as she writhed and shook within Jasper’s inescapable grasp. She came, hard, all over that fat dick inside of her as it railed her ceaselessly against the back of the couch. Sapphire could barely control herself or her voice, moaning loud enough to wake the neighbors as her ecstasy radiated throughout her body.

Jasper reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow as she effortlessly rocked her thick, muscular hips into the smaller girl. Well, effortless in a way; despite her animal strength and endurance, Jasper was definitely getting off on this, and it was making it hard to stay in control. She remembered, with a growl of frustration, the telling-off she’d received from another player in the locker room the other day. Something about keeping her pace, blah blah blah I’m small and dumb and red. A nasty smile curled onto her face as Jasper realized exactly how to show how little she cared about the subject, reaching into her back pocket to pull out a phone. She opened up a photo-sharing app and pointed the camera down to her fucktoy, who was screaming blissfully on the end of her cock as she fucked her through an orgasm like it was nothing. Sapphire’s ass bouncing off of her dick, as well as her screaming and begging for more, was all captured on video for about ten seconds. With a smug grin, Jasper selected a few contacts, including the offender from before, and typed out “Fuck I love being a star player” before hitting ‘send’. She tossed her phone on the couch next to Sapphire and gripped her hips again, baring down as she got ready for the final round.

“Hope you don’t mind I took video of this sweet ass,” she gasped, teasing the blue gem even as she continued rolling her hips into her. Sapphire bowed her head and let out a heavy, shaky moan before responding, trying to catch her breath.

“I hope- ah!- I hope you sent it to Ruby!” she exclaimed. The little blue slut was starting to push back, throwing her ass back against Jasper’s hips in opposite rhythm to her thrusts. She leaned back her head, her thick white locks falling around her back as she started talking dirty again.

Fuck, that was hot.

Jasper’s grunts and growls were drowned out by the smaller gem’s slutty moans and screams, but as she held on tightly and fucked Sapphire’s brains out she was having a hard time keeping it under wraps. It’d been a bit since she had some pussy this good, and it showed; from the sweat rolling down her breasts to her brow, her voice lilting girlishly as she started moaning, to the hot pleasure building up at the base of her cock, it was obvious Jasper wasn’t going to last long. She slid her hands up Sapphire’s sultry little body and grasped her breasts, holding on desperately as she fucked the blue beauty into the couch. Her heavy balls slapped against Sapphire’s crotch over and over as she picked up the pace, thrusting even harder and deeper than before with a palpable need. The blue gem barely had time to catch her breath and realize what was coming. Sapphire’s screaming ecstasy died down momentarily as she turned around and looked over her shoulder at her lover, barely managing to speak between cries.

“Cum inside me, Jasper!” 

That would do it.

Jasper let out an embarrassingly-girlish cry of pleasure as the bliss built up to the tip of her cock and exploded out, gushing cum into Sapphire’s pussy without stopping her desperate thrusts. The sound of her hips smacking against Sapphire’s thick ass mixed with the moans and cries of pleasure both of them were letting out as Jasper emptied her balls out into the little slut. 

“Yeah, fucking TAKE IT!” she commanded, her cum spilling out around her cock with every thrust. Sapphire cried out in response, helplessly cumming again all over Jasper’s dick as the pearly-white liquid mixed with the thicker, hotter jizz still spilling into her. Sapphire’s pussy became quickly full and overwhelmed untiul Jasper’s desperate thrusts started slowing down, finally giving her some respite from the hard fucking. The last of the orange gem’s thick, heavy load spilled into Sapphire’s cunt and drooled down her thighs, staining the couch below as their raucous hard fucking finally slowed to a stop. Jasper let out a heavy sigh and pulled out, her still-hard cock drooling with cum as it spilled out of the blue gem’s pussy and all over everywhere, generally. She leaned back and stretched up high, her muscles rippling as her dick began to slowly soften until it hung against her inner thigh. Sapphire collapsed onto the couch in a wet, sticky mess as she gasped for air. 

A small ringtone sounded out and Sapphire, still breathing like she’d just run a marathon, reached down into her cute purse and pulled out a phone. She tapped something, and Jasper watched as her lips curled into a wide grin. She started to titter with laughter, leaning back against the couch to relax again.

“You should check your phone,” she said through a laugh, and Jasper reached down to pick hers up. Indeed, there was a notification; something from the image-sharing app. She opened it up and saw the name, grinning as she wondered what the little runt could’ve possibly replied with this time. She tapped it to open the image.

It was Lapis Lazuli, naked and gasping to catch her breath, as thick cum spilled out of her pussy and onto a mattress. The words “Me too <3” were plastered on the screen, and she could hear that irritating red runt giggling in the background. Jasper just about broke her phone; how dare that little-

“We should join the party.”

Jasper looked down to see Sapphire wiping herself off with the torn uniform top, tossing it aside for now.

“What?”

“We should go join them. You know, it could be a lot of fun.”

Jasper studied the woman’s face for a minute. A smile teased her lips as she remembered exactly what Sapphire was capable of. If a sapphire tells you it might be fun, you listen. Sticking her phone back into her pocket, Jasper jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the hallway.

“Fine. But first, let’s shower.”

Sapphire smiled and nodded, as every possible future scenario guaranteed a hot, messy round two.


End file.
